Benefits
by zodious
Summary: under reconstruction. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Title: Benefits

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/drama

Pairings: Ichihime:D

Warning: Very wrong! & evil & just plain sinful! {but it is just a story and I don't mean anything bad about it. I just wanted to do something different for a change.}

Summary: He had a girlfriend. She was hopelessly in love with him. They were just friends and yet there they were making love to each other in his bed. What they were doing was wrong? He knew it and she knew it. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own the plot:D

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Sighing dreamily as the fresh, clean waters generated from the silver showerhead gently and carefully caressed the soft, genuine skin of the woman under its sculptures, this auburn haired beauty residing within the bathroom allowed a small, tiny smile to incurve upon her plump, luscious lips. They had yet again had another passionate moment in making love not too long ago. Another guilty sin that felt oh so right and oh so good. In fact she was still tingling all inside at what he had caused. She just loved how every inch of his masculine, tender hands roamed all over her body, it just felt so good…so nice… Everything he did to her just made her feel like if her body was on fire. Every time he touched her, he left her body raging with burning sensations and she loved it. She loved how he touched her, she loved how he kissed her and she loved how he made love to her so strongly and passionately and even though she loved all of this and would never admit it to anyone, she also hated herself more than anything.<p>

The man she had made loved to did not belong to her. They were not together nor did he held any romantic interest towards her. They were just friends… Now why would friends be having sex or making love to each other; the term she preferred to use as you might ask…The answer to that question was quite obvious they were friends with benefits. Yes benefits. She knew he was just using her body for his own sexual pleasure and she knew that it was wrong to let him especially when he had a girlfriend; a girlfriend that was also her friend but she couldn't stop herself, everything about him was just so daring and so drawing. She had slept with her own friend's boyfriend. Yes she was horrible. She was such a horrible and despicable person for doing such an awful act. Going behind her friend's back. But she couldn't help it…she also didn't meant to do such a bad and evil thing. The first time she had slept with him it was by accident and it was only suppose to be once. Both had said it would never ever happen again and yet it did happen again, again and again. They just couldn't stop. Both just had a sexual attraction towards each other. She wished with all her heart that they could be more but they could never. Not when he belonged to her friend and not when he didn't seem to have any such interest in her.

She mentally groaned as she rested her forehead against the walls of the luxurious, beautifully sculpted bathroom.

Why did she have to be such a horrible person? She was so disgusting. She should have ended this long time ago and yet she couldn't. He was just so irresistible. Every time he came to her with the need to be inside her she would let him, she would always let him have his way. She just loved him; she loved him so much that she would do anything for him even if it meant pleasuring him with her body.

She rose her arms up, allowing the pure waters to drench through her some more. She needed to hurry up and finish bathing so she could hurry up and leave this house. Every time they had sex, he would never ever awake to see her in bed or in this house for that matter and she intended to keep it that way. The guilt would just intensify even more if she did that so she just left as soon as the morning had come. It helped released the guilt even if it was just a bit. After all if she did wake up in bed with him, she would most likely get carry away at staring at him and feel even more pain that he wasn't hers and then she would feel the guilt increased even more that he belonged to her friend.

Her lips slightly quiver as the waters continued to bathe through her, her eyes beginning to water. Her life was so pathetic right now. Keeping this secret from everyone was so hard and so painful. She always hated lying. She would lecture her friends about it and here she was doing the exact same thing except worse. But she couldn't help it. She loved him and even though she tried to deny him what he wanted in the end she just ended up giving up and letting him have his way with her. He was simply irresistible. And she knew she was wrong, oh so very wrong but if you loved someone sooo much and they were practically begging you to have sex with them wouldn't you do it…maybe not… But she would. She would do anything for the man she loved…anything…

Closing her eyes, the auburn haired beauty found herself slowly and unwillingly allowing for her thoughts to drift back to the events that had occurred in bed, failing to notice that a shadow form of someone was approaching the shower curtain.

Calamity begun to rushed through her the more and more the water fried her porcelain skin and the more she thought about the pleasurably scene that occurred in bed, calming her and easing her pain but only a bit and she arched her head back, unconsciously taking a few steps back but only to allow her slender back to collide with a muscular chest.

Her eyes widen at the feel of such hardness against her naked back and before she could even turn around to acknowledge who it was, long, masculine arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to the muscle rippled chest buried with masculinity and forbidden attributes.

"Tch, why so jumpy in the morning," a voice muttered huskily, the owner's lips so close to her ear that when he spoke, nothing but the warmth of his hot breath trailed passionately across the sculptures of her shell shape sculpture.

A hue of red painted her soaking, genuine cheeks and she felt her body tremble lightly at his touch and warm breath. Everything about this man made her body tremble with excitement. She couldn't help it. There was just something about this man that always made her feel this way. Oh how she loved him…so much even though it was so wrong.

"Ichigo-kun…you're up?"

The man behind her just answered back with a groan before burying his face into her neck, sniffing in her fresh, silky skin and allowing it to corrupt his insides. She always just smelt so frikken delicious no matter the time of the day. "This is the first time I've woken up to seeing you still here." She felt her stomach churn with butterflies as his soft, genuine voice teased her earlobe and down in a playful and amusing manner.

"I-I was on my way to leaving but I decided I would take a bath. I mean I always do usually take a bath before I leave but it's just I guess you woke up too quickly…"she trailed off, hoping he wouldn't sense the nervousness in her voice.

"I know but I must say it's kinda nice to wake up and see you here especially like this," he murmured into her flesh, nuzzling his face against the valley between her neck and shoulders.

She let out a long sigh. She needed to hurry up and get out of here. She couldn't stand being in here any longer. This was just too much. She wasn't use to being with him like this so long. "I need to get going Ichigo-kun…"

He shook his head lightly before planting soft kisses along her long and juicy neck and she moaned at his ministrations. "It's only 5:30 in the morning."

"I know but I need to get home…I mean my Aunt will be coming by to visit me around 8."

He groaned, hugging her tighter against her body, a scowl creeping up on his face. "Just stay a little longer and I'll give you a ride home."

"No…if anyone sees us…especially I coming home in the morning with you…" Why wouldn't he just let her go, seriously couldn't he see that she needed to leave and now. She wanted to leave but how could she when he was holding her so protectively in her arms.

"Ok then I'll drop you home."

"No, people will see plus I'll just take the taxi like I normally do."

"Come on you know I had a rough night yesterday. Me and her did after all got into an argument. At least let me drop you home, it's the least I could do for you…"

The auburn head sighed. "Ichigo-kun you guys will get over that in no time." It was always like this. Whenever he was feeling down or if something had occurred or if he and his girlfriend had broken up or had got into an argument, he had always come to her, wanting to ease his distress through the pleasure of her body. And it would never change.

He smirked lightly. "This is what I like about you Orihime, you always know what to say to make me feel better," he said softly before turning her around without warning and punishing those pink, rosy lips with his own, the sudden action causing for the beauty to yelp and to open her mouth for further access in allowing him to dive further into the valley of that delicious cavern. Melting into his smooth lips and the touch of his rough yet gentle tongue caressing the items lying within her tasty mouth, Orihime hesitantly allowed for her tongue to meet playfully with the welcoming intruder, their tongue battling against each other in hunger and need. She really just couldn't resist him. Really what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just resist him? Damn why was she so weak?

Why couldn't she just resist him? Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she just end this relationship that they had? This wrong relationship…She wanted to end it. She needed to. Gosh, how many times had she said that. She had said that so many times. She had said after this never again and yet she could never keep her word. She hated herself so much, disgusted herself so much and she wanted this to end but how could she when every time he came to her with those pleading eyes and mouth, she just couldn't resist. She just hated that she loved him that much and hated what a horrible person she was… Such a horrible, awful, evil, disgusting, despicable person.

* * *

><p>OMMMGGGGGG Is this actually a fic from zodious!noooooo wayyy especially such a naughty, awful evil fic! *cough*this is something totally different from my other fics…<p>

It was originally suppose to be a little romantic thing in the bathroom and yet it turned out to something like this..*points up at story*.

I was just flipping through my olddd mail on my email address and then I saw the bathroom romance story in there. Apparently I had sent it to my email address some time last year and when I begun to read it, it actually put me back into the ichihime mood and then I had this idea; friends with benefits and then omgg!that's how I got this story and I honestly enjoyed writing it. It was something I wasn't use to writing and gosh was it fun to write. I know I'm such an awful girl for writing such a bad story but I really couldn't get it of off my mind and I wanted to share it with you guys so badly. This will make up for my lack ofnot updating Unwavering Light. I'm not in the mood in updating that fic at the current moment. I have it planned out and everything but to actually write it out is something hmm well not exactly going so great. Hopefully this fic will inspire me into the ichihime realm back again where I can write anything but for right now naughty, bad fics are what I really need into giving me a push into recovering from my writer's block.

Read and review. Would love to know your thoughts on this story. Should I continue? Should i abandon it cuz it's just wrong... I really have no clue if I should continue or not but honestly I like the idea...

Oh yh question? Should Rukia be Ichigo's girlfriend or Senna? Please go on my profile and vote on who I should put as his girlfriend or just simply leave me a review:)

I hope you enjoy your day/night and thanks for actually taking the time to read this not so great fic from me.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Benefits

Rating: **M**(cuz I'm a pervert and so are you;)

Genre: Romance/drama

Pairings:** Ichihime**:D

**Warning**: Very wrong! & evil & just plain sinful! {but it is just a story and I don't mean anything bad about it. I just wanted to do something different for a change.}AU. Off-character. Pervertedness and just for plain ol good fun. Lemonz:P

Summary: He had a girlfriend. She was hopelessly in love with him. They were just friends and yet there they were making love to each other in his bed. What they were doing was wrong? He knew it and she knew it. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own this plot:D

Note: _Italics means either flashbacks/thoughts._

* * *

><p>Chapter 001<p>

* * *

><p><em>Moans sprung through the dark, magnificently structured bedroom, molding harmoniously with masculine grunts as both pierced through every single living object within its path, sharing its bliss and pleasure simultaneously with everything it touched.<em>

_Feminine nails pressed deeply into a muscle rippled frame of a back as the male owner of this strong, powerful back pounded viciously in and out of the woman lying below, her body neededly meeting with his desperate thrusts. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as she swerved towards him, moaning and screaming his name continuously each time his body met hers. His lips met with wonderfully sculpted skin built with the finest of silk, trailing upwards to where her mouth was facilitated, slipping his tongue into it before his hands cupped her D-cup breasts making the loudness of her muffled moans intensify even more. Her whole body was reeking with immense satisfaction, happiness and pleasure. How she loved every time he entered her. She would never, ever get enough of every part of him._

Ashen orbs lazily peeled opened, ending the memory of yesterday morning's early events as these very same eyes became clouded with a pale ceiling as well as brown, chocolate eyes.

Wait brown, chocolate eyes. She instantly became a bit alert at the new feature painting her ceiling. That wasn't there before. Wait…Kurosaki-kun… But what was he doing in her room? Wait! No, brown, chocolate eyes. She stared harder. They were shaded darker than her crush's very own. And what was up with the girly eyebrows and wait where was his trademark smirk and scowl that she always adored?

She blinked her eyes at the sudden realization. This wasn't her Ichigo.

As soon as she had finish blinking away, her vision soon became clearer, expanding back and giving her a clear view as to who the owner of the familiar, brown eyes belonged to.

Raven spiky hair that framed a female face. A cute face…and was that worry?

Ta-Tatsuki-chan?

Her eyes went wide as she quickly sprung forth into a sitting position, surprise brutally manifesting across her entire features as her startled body jumped back in surprise. "Tatsuki-chan what are you doing here!" she exclaimed more than asked, prompting a scowling look to spread throughout the raven head girl's face before her hand came colliding with the back of the auburn haired beauty's head.

Clunk

Tears cascaded down the unfortunate red head's eyes as she stared heart-brokenly at her best friend. "Eh! Tatuski-chan what was that for?" cried Orihime ready to burst into even more tears.

A pulsing vein carved itself all over this raven head girl's face as beast mode consumed her. "What was that for? What was that for? I'll tell you what that was for! Do you know what time it is? Well obviously not since you were sleeping away like a child. It's 8:10am!"

Her eyes went wide with understanding, bulging out of their sockets.

"8:10am! Ahhh, school!I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed, running out of the room and heading towards the bathroom but not before tripping and falling face flat; seemingly to be her major priority at the present moment.

Arms folded, Tatsuki shook her head in embarrassment at the scene. _What am I going to do with you Orihime?_

**Bleach 001**

"Good morning Sado-kun, Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, Uruyu-kun, Keigo-kun, Mizuiro-kun, Chizura-chan!" exclaimed a bright, smiling face of the auburn head, waving enthusiastically at the group talking animatedly with each other in front of the school gate as she approached them with a grin.

The group greeted both Tatsuki and Orihime, pleased with their dear friends arrival.

"Were you waiting for us?" Orihime asked curiously, unaware that her beloved Chizura was just about ready to grope her and would have if it wasn't for Tatsuki who violently attacked the red head, muttering incoherent curses below her breath.

Rukia nodded her head as she leaned against her handsome boyfriend; Renji, his hands wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Off course Orihime! We're a team! We're best friends! We do everything together!"

Orihime smiled at Rukia's words, warmth beginning to envelope her heart. Her friends meant everything to her. They always made her feel so fulfill as if she was someone. They made her feel so whole. Ichigo made her feel whole too but being with everyone always gave her a sense of inner peace. They always dissolved all her previous pains and allowed for her to forget all about the past; something that she most direly needed.

"Hey so where's Ichigo and Senna?" Tatsuki asked. Saddo shrugged his shoulders. "Ichigo isn't coming to school this morning. He didn't say why…"

"And Senna-san doesn't seem to be here either for reasons unknown," Ishida muttered, tilting his glasses to a more preferred spot on the bridge of his nose. "Most likely they've made up! I'm so jealous!" Keigo exclaimed, flailing his hands wildly about while Mizuiro just shook his head.

"Asano-san, it's only obvious!"

"Hey why can't you call me by my first name? It's Keigo. Ke-i-go! Damn it!"

Renji grinned as he squeezed the short woman within his arms. "He's probably hitting it off with her. Man I gotta give it to Ichigo, he's the most sexually active man whore I have ever come across! He's even worse than me and I've slept with-" Rukia smacked the red head hard on his shoulders, interrupting him just as she directed a glare towards him and he just laughed it off before planting a sweet kiss on her cheeks.

Orihime smiled at all of her friend's behavior, her facade flawless; her outside appearance that of genuineness but inside; inside her heart was shattering into millions and millions of pieces.

She hated when her friends or anyone for that matter mentioned either Senna and Ichigo's name together. She knew she was wrong for feeling such immense, negative emotions but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't. She hated this! She hated herself! Senna was her dear friend, she loved her. She loved Senna. She really did but why was she doing this to her if she really loved her? Why was she betraying her friend? And why did she feel so jealous for both getting back together? She should be happy right? She should be, so then why did her heart feel this way? Why did she have to love someone that wasn't hers? And why did she have to sleep with her best friend's boyfriend over and over and over again? _You're such a disgusting person Orihime..._

"Hey! Orihime! Orihime!"

Blinking rapidly, the innocent auburn head tilted her head to the side, peering up curiously at the owner of the voice. "Eh? Tatsuki-chan?"

"Spacing out again huh? Well we're heading to class so let's go," she said, grinning at the girl before pulling her along towards the school building, the whole group following as they commenced their usual chats, ignoring the admiring gazes from the students who all stopped what they were doing to look at the most popular group in their school.

**Bleach 001**

White, clean teeth slowly burst through pink, soft lips, gripping hold of the flesh covering her bottom lip before sinking its sharpness into it, her eyes from time to time glancing back at an empty chair and desk not too far away. It was 3rd period and there was still no sign of Senna nor Ichigo. She felt her heart begin to pulse violently, beating murderously against her ribcage, that sick, disgusting feeling returning to her once more. _Why weren't they at school yet? Where were they?_

"Did you hear Miyumi?" whispered a female voice, prompting Orihime's sudden undivided attention as her brows knit into curiosity.

"What Sandy-chan?"

"It seems like playboy Ichigo-sama and that childish girl are back together."

"No way…"

"Yes way at least that's what rumors are saying. But I'm surprise though; they've been together for a week and 4 days now. Normally Ichigo-sama's flings don't even last over a week."

"Well maybe Ichigo-sama wants to settle down. I mean he can get any girl he wants. He has had his share of girls and women alike so I'm sure that he's been bored of all that drama. Senna-chan is a cute girl and she isn't as beautiful as some of the girl's he's dated which means he most likely genuinely likes her."

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

Orihime returned her attention down at the desk below, hints of water beginning to attack the corner of her large, ashen orbs as their words made it their job to repeat itself sequentially in her mind; over and over and over again, torturing her; attacking her; destroying her. Her heart pounded roughly against its confinements and all she could do was struggle her utmost best to not break down right there and then. What they were saying was true. Normally Ichigo and those girls didn't even last over a week. But why? What did Senna had that she didn't? She could feel jealousy begin to eat away at her as sadness buried her entire attributes. No! She shouldn't be feeling this way, she should be happy for him…happy for Senna. What kind of a friend was she anyways?

She loved both of them. They were best friends and both definitely deserved each other. They deserved happiness. Ichigo deserved happiness. She didn't deserve him...

She heard the ringing of the bell pierced through her ears before her dearest best friend/ guardian was at her side yet again. From the time she had arrived at Karukura High, this strong, raven head made it her job to watch guard and protect the young teenager even though she had told her that she didn't need protecting. In the end, she just let Tatsuki have her way besides how could she say no to Tatsuki who was the first person to formerly introduce herself to her when she was the new kid; she was the reason as to why she became so popular and became friends with her friends; Rukia, Renji, all of them including Ichigo but she had known him before Tatsuki had even gotten the chance to introduce her to him so he doesn't really necessarily count. "Where are you going now Orihime?"

"I have a free period now so I guess I'll just head to the library and finish up some homework!" she exclaimed happily, her perfect acting manifesting itself from thin air. "Good. I want to know where you're at. But man I wish I got exempt from that class so I could have a free period like you! Damn! Transfer students are so lucky," Tatsuki muttered, her arms crossing across her chest as she scowled darkly.

Orihime just giggled at her friend's words as soon as she had finished packing before standing up. "Don't worry Tatsuki-chan! It's all thanks to the zombies!"

The raven head's left eyebrow twitched at the sentence. "Orihime…" Shaking her head at her friend's nonsensical words, Tatsuki calmly said, "Well on the roof for lunch! Don't forget...I hope retarded Ichigo and Senna are at school by then, that strawberry ass has my damn notebook! Damn and he didn't even had the decency to at least give me it back before hands if he knew he wasn't going to be early! I'm going to kill him!"

Orihime giggled at this, masking her sorrow at the mention of Senna and Ichigo perfectly._ Please stop talking about Senna-chan and Ichigo-kun_... Why was everyone talking about them? Why couldn't they just stop? It was only a week and 4 days... The words of the two girls in class came back to haunt her yet again and she had to squeeze her eyes tight at this. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

_which means he most likely genuinely likes her_

"Orihime?"

The auburn head quickly flew her eyes open before directing a huge grin at her best friend.

"Well then I guess I'll be on my way! Bye-Bye, Tatsuki-chan!" she exclaimed happily, waving goodbye before exiting the room, her cheerfulness held up tight until she reached the empty hallways. Sadness begun to twaddle with her gorgeous face as the silence enveloping her started roaming leisurely across her body, bringing with it the memory of yesterday morning's events. She didn't want to think about Senna right now. She wanted to be a bit selfish right now. She just wanted to mentally feel Ichigo hold her. How his hands roamed all over her body. She needed to think that only the two of them existed. She needed to know that in her mind, in her dreams that he still loved her; that what she was doing wasn't wrong. A small smile matured across her lips as she thought back about yesterday. Ichigo was so irresistible and so amazing in bed…a bed that he was probably sharing with Senna-chan right now. Her tiny hint of a smile immediately vanished as she felt tears re-appearing yet again, her graceful walk reflecting that of her emotional turmoil.

Why didn't Ichigo look at her like how he did Senna? She'd do anything for him even give him her body so why didn't he even look at her with the slightest hint of romance instead of that lustful look. What was she doing wrong? Was she not beautiful enough? Was she that hideous? Did her imagination freaked him out? Did her clumsiness get to him? She understood why he wouldn't like someone as stupid as her but still it hurt…it just hurt too much.

As she continued her self-depreciation and dawdling within her pain, this auburn haired beauty suddenly felt herself being yanked into a dark room and pushed roughly against a hard, cemented wall, slight pain at the harsh push beginning to creep up her spine and flowing throughout. Her eyes went wide in a combination of both shock and fear while her heart made a violent, frightened run for it; beating vigorously against her chest. Hot, husky air breathed down dangerously along the outlines of her neck, sending burning sensations to flutter about within the very foundations of her curvy body before the owner of the heated air buried their face into the croak of her neck. "Boo."

Surprised engulfed her yet again and her eyes nearly bulged out of their frames. "Ichigo-kun?"

A low chuckle erupted within the dark environment and the red head had to frown at this. Did he think this was funny? He scared the living hell out of her! "That's not funny…"she trailed off, her frown deepening at his chuckle of amusement as her terrified heart soon resumed back to normal, her breathing doing the same.

He chuckled again. "Yes it is."

She humphed at him, giving him a disbelieving look before trying to push him away but failed as his weight seemed to press even harder into her smaller frame, something wet beginning to pool down below. She blushed lightly at the contact. One would think that she would be use to this by now…

"Why didn't you call me yesterday morning," he breathed out, voice husky and lips doing nothing but osculating at her ears, passed her cheeks and into her shoulders causing for a small moan to leave her luscious lips. She would never get use to his burning touches.

Leaning her head into the wall behind her, enjoying and savoring his lustful kisses, Orihime struggled internally to suppress the series of moans ready to tackle her serene voice, her teeth grazing lightly against the corpulent flesh of her pink lips in a method of trying to vanquish the lustful songs. She didn't want to moan out. Not when they were in school and not when anyone could either pass or enter the room. She glanced around, making out a few small objects, her eyes casually adjusting to the darkness. "Janitor's room?"

"Yeah. Now answer the question. Why didn't you call me? In fact you could have woke me up so I could have given you a ride home," he said and she could feel his hand begin to roam pleasantly alongside the skin of her thigh, tracing unknown shapes and letters over the delicate flesh. She sighed. "I didn't have time to since you made me stay longer, I ended up getting home 10 minutes before my aunt came knocking at my door."

"You should have taken up my offer to drop you home then," he said with amusement, brushing his fingers against soft, forbidden, female territory and smirking at the dampness beginning to cloud right into her sealed entrance. And he had to briefly wonder what color panties she had on today.

"Someone's getting wet?" he teased lightly. She scowled before pushing his hand away. He was right. She was beginning to feel a little hot. And as much as she would love to have sex with him right now. She couldn't. Not when they were in school grounds. Not when there was a possibility of being caught. "Not here…"

Ichigo chuckled again, allowing one of his hands to grope her fleshy left breast, her moan ringing within his ears and he smirked again when he felt her nipples hardening at his touch through the silky material. Looks like her body wanted him. He just loved touching her. Everything about her drove him mad. If only she knew what she was doing to him. "Why not?"

"Suppose we get caught?"

"We won't," he said, beginning to unbutton her vanilla flavored blouse. "Class is going on."

"But people will know we're not at class."

"No one knows I'm at school and if I'm not correct don't you have a free period right now?"

Snag! Her only shot at avoiding what she so neededly wanted just went out the window. "Ichigo-kun I don't…can't…won't do this right now."

Finally unbuttoning the last button of the annoying blouse, the orange head wasted no time in pushing the light blue bra upwards, freeing her gorgeous assets from its cage before his hands hungrily cupped the corpulent tissue causing for her to cry out.

"That's not what your body's saying." And he was right. Her body wanted him and so did she but she couldn't just give in. She didn't want to be caught!

"Where were you this morning?" she asked, hoping that the question would halt his ministrations. If he kept this up, she didn't know how much longer she could resist him. And as much as she wanted him, fear of being caught was way more powerful than her needs. She had no intention of letting anyone ever find out what the two of these supposed friends were doing.

"Not…home…"

"I also noticed that Senna wasn't at school. Normally she's one of the first of our friend's to be there," she breathed out, her head arched back as he continued attacking her breasts with his skillful hands, her eyes beginning to tightened close. This felt so good.

He smirked. "She was with me," he said, playing with the large plums within his callous hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. She smiled sadly, truly grateful that the room was dark so that he couldn't see the color of her smile. She had forgotten about Senna-chan; his Senna-chan. Suddenly the pleasure that was once penetrating her body at his hands enveloped around her two assets soon turned to a nasty, guilty, despicable feeling, reminding her of how wrong this was yet again.

"Ichigo-kun that's really good…" She abruptly pulled away from him, fixing her bra and beginning to button the white blouse much to Ichigo's disappointment. "I need to finish some homework and you should get to class…"

He frowned at the sudden attitude change. Wasn't she just enjoying herself not too long ago. He was a bit confuse at her actions. "See you at lunch," she murmured, walking past him and heading towards the door but she didn't get that far before his hand wrapped around her wrist, pushing her gently against the wall yet again. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

She sighed. "To the library."

He smirked before trailing his lips alongside her neck and slowly, teasingly flowing back up, halting right besides her genuine ears. "But things are just getting started. Come on Hime just a little fun please," he whispered heatedly.

"Ichigo-kun…" She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep betraying her friend like this. She just couldn't. She didn't know how much longer she could keep living this lie. What if Senna found out? What if everyone found out? She could never live with herself if she was the one responsible for giving her dear friend a broken heart. She didn't want to lose her friends trust neither; they meant to much. She didn't want to lose anyone. And there was only one way to ensure that that didn't happen. "Ichigo-kun…you like Senna-chan right?" She forced her voice to stay strong; she didn't want him to know how much she was hurting at what she was about to say next.

His brows arched upwards in confusion at the question. "Yeah…"

"Then I think it's about time we end this relationship thing. This friend's with benefits." Her heart shattered at her own words but she willed herself to stay strong..at least in his presence.

His eyes slightly widen. "Why are you saying this all of a sudden? Is something wrong Hime?" he asked with concern, pulling away from her ears before his hand lightly grab hold of her chin, bringing her face closer to his, his hot breath fanning her heart shaped face with warmth.

What was going through her mind? Why was she talking about this now? And why did she look so sad? Even though it was dark, he could still make out her gorgeous face and that look that she was wearing was killing him. He hated to see her look so sad. Damn would he do anything to put a smile on her beautiful face. He wanted, no needed her to smile; her smile meant everything to him.

She lightly nibbled on her lips. "Ichigo-kun if you really like Senna-chan then don't you think you should stop cheating on her with me…" It pained her to say this. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want their relationship to end. Even though it pained her that all he wanted was her body, it was actually the only thing that made her more than friends with her crush. She was so selfish. She didn't want to give it up but it was more important to do this than to hurt everyone. She didn't want her friends to look at her with hurt…with betray. She didn't want to lose their respect; their friendship nor did she want them to look at her as some kind of slut. She hadn't meant to sleep with Ichigo, it just well sort of happen and now it was time to end this 1 year benefits relationship which should have been done a long time ago. She shouldn't have been so selfish; so self centered. She shouldn't have continued this relationship when Ichigo had other women but none of them had ever lasted that long. So she had no reason to stop but now...now she did. Senna was her friends friend as well as hers. Senna loved Ichigo, probably longer than she had and it seemed that Ichigo also genuinely liked her.. and now there was no need for them to continue this.

Momentary hurt splashed across his face before it turned to slight anger.

"Orihime…I don't want to end this. I really need you… And you need me to," he stated, pressing his body against her and lifting up her shirt along with the bra as his hand gripped hold of her left breast once more, giving it a tight squeeze, gaining a resilient moan of pleasure from the red head.

"Ichigo-kun, please stop...don't do this..." she said weakly, feeling beyond hurt as she begun to struggle against him, her hands trying to push his much bigger form from of off her. This had to end and now...

"But look how you're body is reacting to me."He pressed his frame against her even more, ceasing her struggles. He struggled for the right words to say. He didn't want to say something that he had buried months ago but he needed her to stay. She was the only one who could complete him. He needed her. And as much as it was selfish of him to keep her especially when she didn't love him, he couldn't help it, she was his and he had no intentions of giving her up especially when she still wanted him.

"I may have feelings for Senna but she doesn't sexually complete me like you do. Don't leave me Hime...at least not yet," he whispered huskily and he crushed his lips onto hers, begging for access but she wouldn't comply and so he forced her lips open, kissing her with all the emotions engulfing him.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo is Oc, this story is AU so please don't expect Ichigo to act like how he does in the mangaanime. Slight take on from Ichi's POV:D Will be more detailed later on. Why ichi doesn't want to let hime go even though he has Senna? The answer will be revealed in future chapters.

Response to the lovely reviewers!:) Was a bit rushed in replying to everyone since I wanted to upload this as soon as possible plus I'm a bit tired... Will go back and edit it up tomorrow:)

**Muise**-*shudders in fear at what this cute innocent girl could do to me*omg…you would do something that horrible to me….*watering eyes*plz don't hurt me…

Lolz hahaha. Glad to know you like it. Men do you seem really enthusiastic about this fic, that totally makes me happy! Unfortunately more ppl asked for Senna lolz. I was rather tempted to use Nel…but like really love her and I don't want her to get hurt like that so I refrained from the idea. Then I was thinking about using an Oc and then I told myself I rather used bleach characters than Oc's so the best suitable candidate was Senna lolz. I would have used Rukia but I have my own reasons why I didn't-relating to the plot:) You know I was thinking about doing something like that. Allowing Rukia to find Renji but I decided nah that's too predictable:/

Wow I feel honored to get such a long review from you:) It really means a lot to me and thank you very much for actually taking the time to read my fic and for also taking interest in my ficcy. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint:) Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and for interest in my ficcy. That really means a lot to me. Also thank you very much for the review. PS I hope that everything is alright with you. I hope the pregnancy went successful. You were in my prayers!:)

**Rudorofu**- lolz scandalous indeed!:D Oh I meant Orihime sighed, oh well I guess since it was confusing I re-edited it. Problem fixed. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and for taking interest in it. That really means a lot to me. Also thank you very much for the review, it's deeply appreciated.

**Saga**- Yh it should have but I guess that just shows how much she was thinking about what she was doing that the kiss didn't really have that much of a highhhhh effect:0 lol true, it isn't bad. Lolz since it's just a story and I don't mean anything by it. Just guilty pleasure lol. Hmm I don't know if I'm innovating a bit but well it's nice to know you think so :) Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. & thanks for taking the time to read this story and for also taking the interest in it. Thanks dearly for taking the time to review, it's deeply appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and for taking interest in it. That really means a lot to me. Also thank you very much for the review, it's deeply appreciated.

**Ls77-** Yh lolz Senna it is. Yh Rukia is over used and so is Senna but oh well. She suited the roll the best. Hoped you also enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for taking the interest in this fic and for actually taking time out to read it. Your review and interest is deeply appreciated.

**Yuukiren**- yes Ichigo is indeed bad, a playboy to be more precise. Damn does anyone know how hot Ichigo would be if he was a play boy. Gosh I can just picture it inside my head and oh wow he's absolutely hot and stunning! *faints* How I'm picturing this in my head just makes me sooo exciting!lol:D if you get what I mean…perhaps not but when I think about a playboy Ichigo wow…it's just like really really really hottt! *coughs* Anyways thanks for the review and for taking the time to read this fic and for actually taking interest in it. I hoped this chapter was just as enjoyable as the first. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Tia-Chan18**- Lolz it seems like a lot of ppl hate her. Personally I don't like her but I don't hate her either but I do love her zanpakuto~XD Yes I kinda lik Rukia too just not when she's with Ichigo doing something one may consider as romantic lolz I am a very jealous person when any other girl is around Ichigo besides hime, nel and yoruichi and tatsuki. Thanks and here's the next dish, hopefully it was just as good as the first time.:) Thanks for taking the time to read it and for taking interest in it:D Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Bekas Strife**- Well sorry to disappoint:/he did went back with her…well for now:D I'm glad you think it was interesting. And yes Senna does. Hope this chapter still retained your interest just like the first did. Thanks for taking the time to read it and for taking interest. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Uzamaki898**-Thanks you very much and yes I did continue it. Hope this one was just as amazing as the one before. Thanks for taking the time to read it and for taking interest in it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Amarillis**- Yup he is also wrong and it's not only Hime that is but unfortunately as you can see Ichigo really doesn't care{hence the term playboy} Well as for if Ichi's infauacted with hime whether in the future or in the past or perhaps now you shall see in the upcoming chapters lolz. Sorry I couldn't answer the question but I guess I wouldn't want to spoil it for you:/ well hey you never know…maybe those dreams may come true. I totally have the story planned out-in my mind- and im sure it will be to everyone's likings:D Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

Lolz yes it seems that no one likes her interaction with Ichi and neither do I. Yes I don't mind Rukia and yes totally! I love her and hime's relationship with each other and I wouldn't want them to mess up their friendship over a guy:/ so yeah… and yes your vote did count as you can see inside the fic. Yes I hope I do too:/ and here's the update:D I hoped you enjoyed it just like all the rest. And thanks for taking the time to read this and for taking the interest. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Chuain**- If you mean the relationship between Ichi and Hime and no it isn't an open relationship. Well it wasn't exactly a broke up…an argument. I corrected that problem in the fic. Yes both has been lol but unfortunately it looks like it'll be done again too;/srry if I did disapooint. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for taking the time to read it and for taking the interest in it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**GoodLuckMother**-lmao! I love how enthusiastic this review seemed it made me smiled thoroughly at your excitement. Unfortunately Rukia isn't the gf it's Senna. Sorry if I did disappoint. And thanks for taking the interest in my fic and for actually taking the time to read it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**XBluexFlamingoX**- Yes they are forever friends…to a certain degree. Yeah if he does leave it won't be a big deal cuz no one will care since it's Senna we're talking about. But it'll probably hurt me to do such a thing to her and you'll see why in the future chapz. Yes I guess it does hurt to see hime in such a situation-new experience. I agree she shouldn't but she is...*points at Ichigo*blame the bastard lol. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic and for taking the interest in it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Review-** thanks for telling me. And I did checked out the story and it's nothing like mine besides the fact that we both have something pertaining to an affair which has been done in other fiction on Ichigo's part:/ but nevertheless thanks for actually taking the time to tell me this, to read this and the interest in it. That really means a lot to me that you told me this:)Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Starbuck**-lmao!another enthusiastic review, Gosh I love enthusiastic reviews they really make me smile not that the other reviews doesn't. They all do but to see someone so hype up on your fic well..let's just say it's really a great feeling you get. Yes Ichihime rules! I'm glad you loved the idea but sorry to burst the bubble Rukia wasn't the girlfriend. Lol. Your so naughty not that I mind lol. Yes I love Rukia with Ichi just not in a romantic way!& yes it use to irk my soul but not anymore since I'm use to many ppl pairing him up with Rukia so yeah… Awww you didn't have to stop I was enjoying it:DI'm glad you loved the story and I'm glad you thought I should have continue this. I tried to make it realistic well pertaining to how she would feel and I'm glad you think it was indeed realistic that means a lot to me to know that someone actually thinks I made it realistic lol:D Thanks a lot. And thanks for taking the interest in my fic and for actually taking the time to read it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Crazygrl08/ FuckLoveXD**-Thank you and here's the next chapter. I'm happy to hear you thought it was intense and awesome! I hoped the awesomeness didn't drop in this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic and for taking the interest in it:) Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Thesearemyconfessions-** this one is a response to the pm:D It's ok to think that the plot is similar, I don't blame you:) however it is nice to know that you liked my writing. That makes me really happy. And yes I will try my best to make it my own and nooooo you absolutely didn't bug me at all. I'm actually really grateful that you had took the time out to tell me this!:) You really don't know how much that means to me. And I hope you tc too. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. And again thanks for taking the time to read my ficcy and for taking the interest in it:D Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Scared of love**-lolz wow? It's nice to hear you think it's like wow:D And I hope this chapter also deserved the same wow too:P Thanks for taking the interest in it and for taking the time to read it:D Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Sorakun9**-Yes it is very naughty. I'm not sure if it's in a good way or not but I guess since it is ichihime and has ichihime loving in it perhaps it is good in a way lolz:D Yes he totally should but he's a playboy and to him nothing is wrong with sleeping with another girl and having a girlfriend. Yes and she will be happy just not yet…:/Thanks. And also thanks for taking the time to read my fic and for taking the interest in it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Cloverberry15**- Glad to hear that you thought it was intense. And Senna it is. Thanks for the kind words and here's the update. Hope you enjoyed it like the first. Thanks for taking the interest in it and for reading it:) Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**CharNinja LOL**-And so It shall be Senna~ Thanks for taking the interest in my fic and for actually reading it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Lt. Kiwi-**Happy ending?ehhhh offcourse it'll have a happy ending, if not in this story maybe in the sequel lolz I'm not to sure how exactly I'll end it but I'll definitely end it with a bang~XDThanks for reading this story and for taking interest in it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**BirdieWolf15**-And Senna I went with:D Thanks for reading my fic and for taking interest in it. Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**Luversblues-** Lol! I'm so glad you loved it and yup here's the update~ I hope you love it just as much as the first. & Thanks for taking the interest in it and for reading it too:) Your review was most definitely deeply appreciated.

**To the anonymous reviewer who reviewed the author's note "I think you should make Ichigo secretly like orihime;) and make Ichigos girlfriend( hopefully senna) find out about the him cheating. Also make her EVIL."** Hahaha you're excitement does nothing but excite me:D hahaha actually honest I doubt Senna will be evil. I planned the beginning and end but not the middle lol. I'm so mad. Thank you for your delightful comment it was deeply appreciated just as much as the others:)

**ScaredofLove**- lol! Well I'm glad you like it then, that makes me really happy:D Hmm guess we'll have to see if their secret relationship will end or if anyone will find out;D hahaha don't worry about the spelling tehehehe, it looks pretty right but I'm not sure either lol Well let's hope that both of them end up together. Thank you for your delightful comment it was deeply appreciated. PS. I'm unsure as to if you're the same anonymous person who has the same name. I really hope you aren't, not to be taken as an offense or anything. It's just I really don't think it would be fair or write if I have reviews from the same person more than once but thanks a lot though:)

**RavenAmongstDarkness**- And here's your continuation along with a chocolate chip cookie. *hands chapter 2 and cookies to raven-chan!*^_^ Thank you for your delightful comment it was deeply appreciated.

**NanaliJoci**- yh it is kinda saddening…but hey let's hope that she will soon stop her secret relationship with him and instead get together or not. My lips are absolutely sealed:D Thank you for your delightful comment it was deeply appreciated.

**akito kyo**- That's good to know it has potential:D And here's the next installment:D Thank you for your lovely comment, it is very much deeply appreciated.

Now many thanks goes out to the ppl who **favorite my story**! Thanks so much for reading it and for taking the interest in it! I really appreciate you guys putting it as a **favorite**:D

**Adele L**

**Aiko 1991**

**Akito kyo**

**Alex.M.22**

**Black Ice Tears**

**BlindingDarkness1**

**CaPiTaLStoRieS**

**Danazila**

**FuckLoveXD**

**crazygrl08**

**HypnoDarkrai5**

**IridescentHeart**

**kryptoniteuzumaki**

**luversblues**

**mpea25**

**Muise**

**NanaliJoci**

**NaruHinaFanboy**

**PrettyD1993**

**Renting**

**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever**

**sorakun9**

**thesearemyconfessions**

**TheSnowLady**

**Tia-Chan18**

**UNTensaZangetsu**

**uzamaki898**

Now many thanks goes out to the ppl who alerted my story! Thanks so much for reading it and for taking the interest in it! I really appreciate you guys putting it as on alert!:D

**Akito kyo**

**Bekas Strife**

**Berserker**

**CharNinja LOL**

**cloverberry15**

**Dr. Bonta-kun**

**hakumei-hime**

**Hardkore rocker**

**Jaque Weasley**

**killerqueen04**

**LS77**

**Lt. Kiwi**

**NaruHinaFanboy**

**Pisces00**

**Renting**

**RJOHNNiiE**

**Serena1691**

**thesearemyconfessions**

**TheSnowLady**

**UNTensaZangetsu**

**XBluexFlamingoX**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: MAY NOT BE USING SENNA. I'M ACTUALLY THINKING OF USING NEL JUST TO BE A BIT DIFFERENT BUT I HAVE PLANS FOR NEL..BUT WE'LL SEE…**

**A/N**

I don't know if anyone's still interested in it but here's the next installment. Could really do with some support since I'm still suffering from writer's block plus I don't like bleach anymore so yawh. BTW could you guys take a look at my new one shot **of lemons and tattoos, you don't have to read all of it, I just want your opinion on the lemon scene. What could be improved and what's not**. Really necessary especially for Benefits! Thanks to all the people who supported my new one-shot. I owe you guys big time! You inspired me to actually get this written, so inspired that I wrote this in a day!:D Will respond to you guys later:)

I'll update quickly depending on how I feel~:)

On a side note if you checked my update on Unwavering Light you'll see the reason as to why this wasn't updated accordingly besides lack of confidence, motivations and what's not. I don't feel like repeating…what I stated again since it's really painful to remember…

Happy new year and what's not! Wishing yall prosperity!:)333

Thanks guys for all the wonderful support it really means so much to me.:) Do enjoy your day/night.


End file.
